


Missing Her

by lilaestheticsnhope



Series: Natasha's Sugarbaby [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Mutual Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilaestheticsnhope/pseuds/lilaestheticsnhope
Summary: You're used to Natasha being gone, but that doesn't mean you have to like it. When you spend so much of your time with her getting exactly what you want, it's hard to stomach not having the one thing you want: Her.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Reader, Natasha Romanov/Reader, Natasha Romanov/black!reader
Series: Natasha's Sugarbaby [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814650
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Missing Her

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on tumblr @black-mcu-imagines

Logically, you knew it wasn’t Natasha’s fault that this mission was keeping her away from you. You also knew that you signed up for this when you agreed to make it official between the two of you. It was also important to note that it’s not like she left you wanting for anything other than her company. All things considered, you were well taken care of… but it didn’t matter, you wanted her back home. She’d been in the field for nearly a month and you were over it. So the world needed saving again, whatever, you needed to be cuddled. Yes, you were aware of how stupid that sounded, so when Natasha called at night you didn’t say that. You answered all of her questions about you, what your day looked like, how your graduate classes were going. You didn’t bring up that you were nearly inconsolable with her away, and all of your friends were sick of hearing you talk about it. You didn’t bring up that you covered the pillows with her shirt because it helped you sleep. You didn’t talk about any of the sad things you did to fill the void that she left when she was away… but she still seemed to catch on that you were miserable without her.

“I’ll be home soon, princess,” she cooed at you while you talked over Facetime. You pouted a little, studying her face, she looked tired, and her hair was wet from the shower. 

“You said that last week,” you sighed. 

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault,” you felt awful that she was apologizing now. It really wasn’t her fault and you knew it. “I just miss you,” you finished. 

“I miss you too. I’ve been around these idiots way too long. If you knew the things these guys get up to,” Natasha shook her head, “I’ll be home soon… and when I get there I’m going to show you just how much I missed you.” 

You groaned, “Nat don’t tease!”

“Have you been good?” she questioned and you knew what she meant. It had been a month of being without Natasha and without touching yourself. Just because she was gone, didn’t mean that her rules left too. 

“Yes,” you nodded. 

“Then I’ll have to reward my good girl, won’t I?”

You nodded, stricken silent by the way she was looking at you now. Even on a screen, Natasha’s gaze was intense. She could get you hot and bothered with just a look. 

“For right now… I want you to go out tomorrow, go do something nice for yourself.”

“I’m alright. I’ll probably just lay around I’m-”

“Princess, I want you to go out. Maybe go to that little boutique that you love,” her tone changed just a little to let you know that her suggestion was really more of a demand… and you weren’t going to make the woman beg you to spend her money. 

“Okay. I saw a set there earlier this month that I’ve been thinking about.”

“Good, get it, and wear it for our call tomorrow night.” 

“Alright.”

“Well, I have to go, but I’ll talk to you tomorrow. I love you.” 

“I love you too,” you answered and blew a kiss to the camera before she hung up. You fell back in bed with a heavy sigh. You weren’t sure how long you could do this. 

In the morning you met up with a couple of your friends to have breakfast, then ran a few errands. You desperately needed to grocery shop and grab a few household items, not to mention you had to grab the lingerie set per Natasha’s orders. 

Once you got home, you took a nap, and ordered in some food. As the time came closer for you to talk with Natasha, you put on your new set, poured yourself a glass of wine, and sat on the bed waiting for her to call. Natasha usually picked out your lingerie, but that’s because she had an eye for what would look good on you. There was no rule saying she was the only one who could do it. What was more important, to her and you, was that you felt good in whatever you had on. There was nothing sexy about feeling insecure. This set was more frilly, it was feminine in a dainty kind of way. It was light pink, and it set off your skin magnificently, with a bra that pushed up your breasts so that they sat like two perfect globes on your chest. You were kneeling on the bed, admiring yourself in the mirror at the foot of it when your phone rang. You snatched up the phone and answered her call promptly. 

“Hi,” you chirped happily as you fell on the bed.

“Hi, baby,” she purred, her features were lit up with better lighting than usual, but you weren’t allowed to ask her about it. Her missions were top secret of course. Telling her location would be an obvious breach of security but, you still wondered. It was one mystery among many about your girlfriend. 

“You’re just as beautiful as the day I met you, you know that… maybe a bit more,” she smiled.

“You haven’t even seen the set yet,” you laughed, feeling your face heat up at her flattery. 

“Hm, you’re right… I’ll wait for it. I just want a chance to check in with you. How are you doing?”

“I miss you… really badly. I don’t want to be whiny… but it sucks not having you around.”

“That’s cute.”

“Nat! I’m being serious,” you complained. 

“I’ve never had anyone waiting at home for me before. It’s cute,” she shrugged. “Am I all you think about?” 

“Yes.” 

“Even when you’re with your friends?” 

“Yes,” you sighed. 

“Even the friend who likes you?”

“Especially then.”

“Good”

“You’re such an ego maniac.”

“Watch it, Princess.”

“All the way across the world and-” a knock interrupted your sentence and you frowned a little. You weren’t expecting anyone, and in order to get up to your apartment you’d have to let them in. 

“What is it?” Natasha asked, frowning at your expression. 

You didn’t want to worry her. It was probably management coming with a question, “Uh, gimme a second.”

You hopped off of the bed and opened up the drawer of the nightstand on Natasha’s side of the bed. Her revolver was readily available, and loaded, because anyone who posed a threat to Natasha couldn’t be allowed the time loading a gun would take. You grabbed the weapon and a robe. You grabbed the phone again just in case. 

“I heard someone at the door,” you explained as you hurried across the front room to the door. You touched the monitor beside your door, that let you see the camera feed right outsider your door, but the person on the other side of the door must have covered the lens. 

“Are you going to answer the door?” Natasha questioned. You didn’t answer her. Instead you set the phone down on the hallway table so you could open the door. You opened the door and your heart dropped. 

“Natasha!” you yelled before throwing yourself at her. She stumbled back as she caught you in her arms. 

“Do you have my gun?!” she laughed. 

“I thought you were on the other side of the globe! I could have killed you.” you complained as she walked into your home with you.

“Guess this is the last time I try to surprise you,” she joked. She kicked the door closed, and turned to lock it while you tried to figure out what the hell to do with the gun in your hand. She took it from you and set it on the hallway table. Then she kissed you hard enough to make your knees weak, easily trapping you against the hallway wall. 

“By the way, I missed you too, princess.”


End file.
